This patent application for an industrial utility model concerns a box-shaped base formed by wedge coupling two identical half-shells made of moulded plastic materials used in the construction of chairs, armchairs, tables or other types of furniture.
The manufactured article in question was designed to improve the construction technique and the practical characteristics of furniture units such as garden furniture or other types of outdoor furniture consisting of several components such as seats, chair backs, bases--made of plastic materials.
It is a well known fact that to date plastic materials are commonly used for the construction of outdoor furniture, that is furniture to be exposed to bad weather conditions or atmospheric agents, not so much for the construction of the supporting structures or ground supports such as legs, feet or armrests but above all for the construction of the functional parts of the various types of furniture, such as seats, chair backs or even table tops.
It should be noted however that to date the production techniques used for these components often resort to totally standardized shapes and solutions, of which any expert in the sector, and often even the user himself knows the advantages and disadvantages; these furnishing components in plastic material have often been produced on the fundamental criteria of making them resistant and lasting, over and above any other characteristic.
On this basis, the products have often been roughly made and not extremely attractive, and above all very repetitive; one of the most popular solution has for example been that of producing certain furniture components in plastic materials such as chair backs, seats or table tops in the form of a latticework, resulting from the regular intersection of rows and lines of through holes made on the surface of the different manufactured articles; at times thick stiffening ribs were made on the internal and not visible surface of the manufactured article, generally resulting, at the corresponding areas, in unattractive hollows or cavities on the visible surface.